


the best things in life are unexpected...and scare the f*ck outta ya

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dark Alleys, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pointless fluff, general cuteness, really effin' short, snarky mofos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is walking home alone ...and there's a man running toward him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best things in life are unexpected...and scare the f*ck outta ya

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Lellabeth. EveryDayBella and MyOnlyHeroin beta'd. <33

Steve hears the man getting closer, running closer, and grips his backpack a bit tighter. With enough force, he should be able to knock the guy off his feet and make a run for it. His apartment isn’t too far away and the security is decent.

Steve takes deep breaths, readying himself for the inevitable. Just a few more steps…

_“OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!”_

Steve jumps, throwing himself against a car and swinging his backpack around to protect himself.

“The fuck did you come from?” The guy gasps out, looking just as frazzled and breathless as Steve. “You gonna rob me?” he asks, indignantly, scrambling to his feet and taking a few steps forward.

Steve lowers his backpack to look at the dark-haired guy. “Bucky?”

Bucky freezes, his eyes going wide. “Oh, gosh, Steve! Hey, how are ya?”

“Well, I wasn’t the one running like hellhounds were right me.”

Blood rushes to Bucky’s face and he reaches up to rub the back of his neck, grinning at Steve sheepishly. “I… It’s _dark_ and I don’t like it…I mean, I was—I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Steve chuckles while _dying_ internally because apparently six months isn’t enough to get over a crush. “Yeah, no, I get it. It’s…you were running pretty fast toward me and I just…”

“No, no, yeah, I didn’t see you at all…which is why I freaked out,” he says, waving to where he had backed up against a wall.

“We’re quite the pair, huh?”

Bucky smiles wide, the corners of his eyes crinkling and it’s such a weird thing for Steve to notice, but he can’t seem to help himself. Also, his eyes are beautiful. They remind him of the ocean. Fuck.

Steve hoists his backpack on his shoulder. “Shall we…unless you’d prefer to run?” He adds in a teasing tone.

Bucky pauses to look at Steve from head to toe with a tilted head and Steve gulps. “Are you going to kidnap me and sell my organs?”

“I don’t know.” Steve grins, glancing at Bucky. “I could probably pay off my college debt with your kidneys…”

Bucky gasps comically loud. “I knew it! I _knew_ you were a creeper the moment I saw you.”

“And now you know my face, so I have to take you, tie you up and gag you.” _Shit._

Bucky gapes for a moment before the _dirtiest_ smirk appears on his lips and he steps a bit closer. “Depending on how ya ask, I might come willingly.”

 _Oh._ “We…should go.” Steve steps back. _No, no, you idiot._ “It’s late and we should go.”

“Okay, lead the way, Captain Man.”

And he does, quietly at first until Bucky starts asking questions and before they know it, they’re back at the old pace, giving back as good as they got, and at Steve’s apartment.

“You gonna be fine out there in the _big, dark road_?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Yeah. I’ll be fine, punk.”

“Okay, good night, jerk.”

Steve fishes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the front door.

“Wait. Um…”

Steve turns around. “Something wrong, Buck? Want me to walk you home?” He grins.

Bucky huffs before shuffling closer… so much closer. “Just say no if ya don’t wan’it.”

 _Wait, is he going to…_ Steve freezes as Bucky touches his cheek and leans in. Warm lips press against his, soft and patient. It’s seconds and hours wrapped into an infinite moment. It’s perfect. Perfect and Steve almost misses it so he wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere and kisses him back.

When they part for air, Steve asks Bucky out _for coffee or dinner or something_ and Bucky says _yes, of course_.


End file.
